


What do you mean with no?

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Prompt Fill, at first, clint refuses to work for shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury visits Clint in jail to recruit him but Clint refuses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you mean with no?

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [[Gen or Clint/Any] Clint doesn't choose SHIELD](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17613.html?thread=41326029#t41326029)
> 
> Fury visits Clint in a jail cell and tells him that he can make all the charges disappear if Clint was willing to work for SHIELD. Clint refuses, because there's always a hidden cost to these deals that come back and bite him in the ass, and whatever SHIELD's cost is, it's probably bad enough that he'd rather spend the rest of his life in prison.

**Thirteen years ago:**

 

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“What do you mean with no?”

“You speak English?”

“What?”

“English, do you speak it?”

“Yes, for fuck's sake, I speak English!”

“Then you know what no means, don't you?”

“You'll have to stay in jail for the rest of your life. And you're just nineteen. The rest of your life is a very long time.”

“Yeah, well. But it _will_ be a very long time. If I choose your offer I may be dead in a year or two. No, thanks.” 

“I can make your life living hell, you know that.” 

“And you think threats like these convince me to change my mind? No, they confirm that this is the right choice.” 

“Well, then. If you change your mind...”

“No.” 

\-----------------

**Twelve years, nine months ago:**

 

“Sir?” 

“Hill?” 

“I just got a message. There was a prison break.”

“Hawkeye?” 

“He's gone.”

“Bastard. Send Coulson. Find him.”

“Yes, sir.”

\------------------

**Eleven years ago:**

 

“Are you completely crazy?”

“No.”

“You shot my leg, asshole!”

“I had to stop you.” 

“And who the fuck are you?”

“Phil Coulson. Shield.” 

“No, not them again.” 

“You still want to say no?” 

“Yes, the no still stands. Bring me back to my cell.” 

“No. You will stay in one of our cells.”

“You can't do that!”

“Yes, we can.”

\------------------

**Ten years ago:**

 

“One condition.”

“You don't...”

“I say yes but only on one condition.”

“Okay, what condition?”

“I only work with Coulson.”

“He shot you down.”

“I know. But I want him or no one.” 

“Fine, if it's that what it takes.” 

“That's what it takes.” 

“Fine.” 

“Good.”

“Good. You better make this work.”

\--------------

**Six years ago:**

 

“No.”

“What?”

“No.”

“What do you mean with no?”

“We can't do that.”

“Why?”

“Because...”

“Because?”

“I'm your superior. You're my asset.”

“And your point is?”

“I'm twenty years older than you.”

“And your point is?”

“No. We can't do this.”

“I won't accept a no.”

“Why?”

“You didn't either and see where I am now.”

“You're impossible.”

“I know. So?”

“Read my lips: N O.”

“We'll see, Phil. We'll see.”

\----------------

**Present day:**

 

“Philip, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only for him, as long as you both shall live?” 

“I will.”

“Clinton, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only for him, as long as you both shall live?” 

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, familiar sounding dialogues are intended! ;)  
> (borrowed from [Pulp Fiction](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4n9Qc8yg1M), Barack Obama and [Highlander](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWqSuQojO2M))
> 
>  
> 
> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
